Creeps Always Weep
by Setch
Summary: She knows she shouldn't be here tonight, but she also knows I appreciate her company like no one else does, specially on nights such as this one. Warning: mentions of futa.


Warning: Slight mention of futa.

Have in mind that the Eva I tend to use is slightly older. I'm not really into loli.

Finished on 11/11/2014

* * *

><p>I snarl. There it is again, the distinctive smell of cowardice pouring out of me, drenching this tiny bathroom I'm currently hiding in like a damn scared sewer rat.<p>

I've made a fool out of myself once more. And what's worse, there were witnesses to my house-card of stutters crumbling down together with my dignity and image. I had thought I ruled this school, and remained unaware until it finally struck me that it was the school that ruled _me _at the end of the day. Always coming back to the same dark little hole at the top of my tower, which really did not belong to me but the _school._

This shouldn't be happening. I had everything under control until that stupid redhead barged into my life. To this day I lament ever having a crush on him, and will forever remain that way. Alright, so I deserved a small lesson, but did he really need to disappear like that and leave me trapped like this? More often than not I find myself talking with the air, as if it were to listen and understand me. There is not one single human who can please my senses enough to calm me and make me forget my imprisonment for at least a few hours.

And then there is the school again, and the humans, and more importantly the non-humans. I have to face them and remind myself that there are two countdowns on each of their faces. One for the day they will leave this hell-hole, and the other for the day they will die. None of those conditions apply to me, immortal and caged for life. Quite ironic how little time they have and how much they live. How much time I have and how monotonous my days are.

I hear a sound outside my window and sigh heavily. She shouldn't be here; I told her specifically not to come here today. But of course want and need are quite different in this context, and she knows better than most would imagine.

She climbs inside without a word and throws me a small bag of O+ (how she knows my cravings I will never understand). I bite and greedily suck out the delicious contents of the plastic bag. She unlocks my bathroom from the inside and heads to the living room, where she quickly picks up conversation with Chachamaru. It's small chat, really, but it is the way they are. Quiet, sensitive, compassionate, understanding. Though at first I had a rough time accepting this new friendship and not fussing about it like a child inclined to temper tantrums.

She suddenly keeps quiet as she sees me approach them. She knows she shouldn't be here tonight, but she also knows I appreciate her company like no one else does, specially on nights such as this one. Chachamaru leaves us, as I use to order her when Setsuna visits at late hours. We do not speak, as we have found that we portray better with actions and glances than with our words. She is curious and there is a flicker of hope behind her grey, warm eyes. She is here because she knows what I wanted to say today, in that empty classroom after school. She is here to coax it out of me with loving strokes and angry nips at my skin.

Setsuna is a gentle lover, but a passionate soul as well. My chest tightens every time her hands lets loose on my body. Bringing the stoic Setsuna down to Hell is my biggest guilty pleasure as much as she enjoys sending me to the edge with every brush of her skilled fingers. We gasp for air and join as one as she enters me with her own dark secret, the one only I know about. I am her first, an statement of my ownership over her mind, body and soul. No matter what the future brings, I will always be part of her.

I finish before her, and she quickens her trusts before finally releasing herself in me. I am a vampire, no use in contraceptives with the undead. Moreover, I think she is secretly pleased by this, like any other hot-blooded teen willing to state claim on a mate. Her being a half-breed only serves to aggravate her hormones further, as it often occurs with those of her clan. Not that I particularly mind any of these oddities. In anything, I'm quite lonely myself more often than I'd care to admit.

She pulls out reluctantly. She has to go and she knows. Her charge should be waiting for her with dinner. Oddly enough I do not mind. Setsuna has made it clear from the very start that her feelings for the brunette are merely platonic and only sees it as a sisterly bond. I believe her because with me Setsuna is brutally honest, and she will let me know what she thinks without filters of any kind. It is the way we are around each other. Only Chachamaru is aware, and any comment on it inside or outside of this tower is explicitly forbidden.

I feel like a weirdo, watching her change into her gear. There is no afterglow moment. We were not made for those. It does not mean we do not cherish what we have. I feel deeply. I've tried to tell her countless of times, today's disaster included. But my mouth dries every time I try, and then she will smile at me with that small twitch of lips only I get to see. She knows, of course, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I wish I'd stop staring every night she comes, I wish I had the courage to tell her with actual words who she is to me. I wish my heart stopped being so servile to my demonic side, the one who blanches at the thought of _feeling._

Yet I do. Oh, so madly. I've fallen face-to-the-concret for Setsuna. And I've been blessed with her acceptance and reciprocation, much to my delight. She is far from perfect, but she is the nearest my heart could have found. She treats me like an equal and actually stands a chance against me. She knows my moods and knows when to give me space or an embrace.

She wraps her arms around me in a quick hug. The kind that provokes the angry butterflies in me. She must leave or they will suspect. We would hate that kind of attention. Too many questions, too many doubts from the others.

She leaves, and I find myself lonely again. Chachamaru will arrive shortly, coming back from her stroll around the school. Meanwhile I cry and grieve, my only shred of sanity and freedom has gone away.

I go back to bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. Tomorrow will be a new day. And though there is no rush, I will tell her how I feel.

* * *

><p>Definitions of creep encountered here: weirdo, servile. There are many definitions I could have used, many endings and beginnings I would have liked to try. But I settled for this one, because it felt right.<p>

My interpretation: Evangeline's feelings are servile towards Setsuna, though Eva herself is not. Because of this contradiction, because of her reluctance to voice her feelings, she's frustrated.

Of course, there is always room for more interpretations.


End file.
